mobile suit gundam seed: the wolf pack
by demonhorse103
Summary: lilly, kate, humphrey, and garth are part of a new coordinator project called the wolf coordinators in the year 91 of the Cosmic Era, where LOGOS comes back from the shadows with a new leader who was once part of ZAFT. lilly and humphrey, Anthro charactes
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The wolf pack and it's the beginning of my cross over for an Alpha and Omega and Gundam seed Fanfic but I will also make an regular Alpha and Omega between Humphrey x Lilly so anyways this one it's 20 years after the events of seed and seed destiny and two rogue earth alliance scientist that got a contract with ZAFT to make new coordinators they combined both human and wolf DNA together thus creating the four Wolf-Coordinators the alpha's Kate, Garth and the omega's Humphrey and Lilly both raised away from conflict**

**Prologue**

Year 91 of the Cosmic Era peace between the two nations of ZAFT and Earth alliance had begun but tensions between the two are still alive. Thus creating an Arms Race war between the two nations creating more mobile suits or updating older models to meet modern standards. After an incident with one alliance ship been destroyed by a lone Zaku type mobile suit it suddenly caused a Full Scale war thus calling it the CE war 3. On December 24th Days after the incident almost half of the nations military power was reduced to half on their first battle. Marking the battle the bloodiest then the Yakin doe battle in CE 71. Days after the bloody battle a new chairman of ZAFT was elected a veteran of the first and second Bloody valentine war's Kira Yamato. Chairmen Yamato who was against war now with the war and made his wife Lacus Clyne the captain of a restored ship the Minerva. Off in the L3 colonies two rogue scientist that use too work for Earth alliance have a contract to fulfill the new Coordinator race they combine wolf and human DNA creating the new 1st generation Wolf Coordinators, four had survive the birthing process but due to their wolf DNA they live in social packs two alphas and two omegas, this is their story of the 3rd CE war.

**Chapter 1**

Their was silence in space, nothing was moving no ship in sight since the day of the battle no mobile suit no ship or anything. At a place by earth called L3 a space colony called Jasper space colony where two scientists live their. An elderly man wearing a white lab coat stared at four computer monitors, he had shoulder length grey hair, and his eyes were light blue. He sighed and picked up a recording device, placed it an inch away from his lips and pressed the recording button before looking at four documents. "March 29th CE 92" he recorded, "a year of developing the Wolf-Coordinators for ZAFT, and out of a thousand only four had survived the process of removing the embryo from the artificial Womb and into the wombs of other women." He recorded but pressed on, "even though they are one year old they seem to grow rapidly from nine months ago they were young pups but now they range from 16 to 18 year olds. But for now I believe their growth had slowed down from rapidly to normal like a human or regular Coordinator. Subject 0105, Also known as Kate, Fur color blond mixed with light brown also a white stomach fur, her eye color is seems to be a mix of yellow and light brown, social status of the "pack" An Alpha, Very fit and exercises a lot. Subject 0270, also known as Garth, fur color red brownish red, belly fur color white, his eye color is blue or light blue, social status of the "pack" alpha also fit and exercises a lot." He flipped over more documents and looked at a different monitor, "subject 0979 also known as Humphrey, fur color a mix of dark and light grays, his eye color is the same as Garth, blue or light blue, light grayish and white belly fur. His social status of the Pack is Omega. He seems to be fit but his metabolism is high yet he can lift weights but look skinny. The last and "youngest" of the four is subject 0002 also known as Lilly, fur color is pure white like the color of snow. Her eye color are the most unusual color they are purple, we may have created the perfect wolf coordinator, her social status is omega next to Humphrey, she is fond of these shelled reptiles called turtles and draws them in her sketchbook. She has a fond of classical/depressing music by Beethoven, and Mozart. She tends to read a lot also, at times Lilly looks up to Kate as if she was an older sister to her."

The elderly man sighed and stopped the recording and placed the recorder down on the desk then looked at the four monitors. "I hope we did something right with these four" he said to himself before getting up from his desk then walked to the mess hall of the space colony. When he arrived he was greeted with a stern looking woman she had blond hair she was in her mid 30's, her eyes were a brown or light brown. She stood at the entrance of the mess hall arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor. "What took you so long Winston?" she asked her husband. Winston chuckled and walked in with his wife arm wrapping around her waist. "Oh nothing eve just checking up on the wolf pack" he said to his wife. She sighed and looked at him softly, "something wrong with them?" she asked worriedly. Winston chuckled while he got his tray, "no there is nothing wrong eve, it just…" he sighed as he got his food and waited for his wife. "It just that I was wondering if we did something good for ZAFT?" he finished as he sat down on the table across from his wife. She sighed also, "I know you're worried Winston but we have to be strong, besides I got a message from chairman yamato he's coming to inspect his four new wolf-Coordinators" she said. Winston looked at her with a bored expression on his face, "really now" he said with little interest. "When will he be here?" he asked, eve took a sip from her drink, "sometime tomorrow" she answered. Winston almost choked on his food and pounded his chest for air, after sometime of doing this he looked at his wife with a serious look. "Are you serious?" he asked worriedly. "We got to get our daughters and the boys ready for his arrival tomorrow" he finished. Eve let out a chuckle at her husband's reaction, "don't worry I got the ZAFT red elite uniforms ready" she said to him. "All they need to do is shower and put these uniforms on and viola they're ready" she finished explain. Winston made a sigh of relief and smiled at his wife, "that's what I like about you Eve you think ahead before me" he commented. Eve let out a chuckle, "that's why I married you Winston" she retorted. She finished eating, got up and gave her husband a quick kiss before leaving to the lab to her shift of inspecting the wolf-coordinators.

**Well that's a finished chapter now oh yeah I may have forgot something at the top *clears throat* Alpha and Omega and Gundam seed are not owned by me they are owned by their respected owners. Lions gate studios and Bandai or Sunrise. Well anyways this chapter is done well hope to get chapter two done :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me Demonhorse103 and this is chapter two of Gundam seed: The wolf pack ^^ sorry been kind of on hiatus on this fic but I promise that I will never go on hiatus ^^ well here's some copy right things first, Alpha and Omega are the property of Lions Gate Studios and Gundam seed is the Property of Bandai, or Sunrise studios in Japan.**

Chapter 2: surprise

The next morning Lilly woke up from her dreamless sleep, her violet eyes scanned the room she shared with her sister figure Kate. She got out of bed and stretched; she opened up the closet and pulled out jeans, and a shirt. After getting dress the white female wolf walked out of her room leaving her sister asleep, she walked into a room with a mobile suit simulator she mostly spends her mornings on while waiting for the others to wake up. She smiled softly and jumped in the cockpit and started the simulator, her eyes scanned the list of mobile suits many of them ZAFT mobile suits. "hmmm lets see ZGMF 1017, ZGMF 1000…" she listed the names in her head of all the mobile suits that were on the list until her violet eyes fell on a G type mobile suit from the previous two wars between ZAFT and Earth Alliance. "Oh!" she excitedly smiled, "ZGMF X20A Strike Freedom" she said the Gundam type mobile suit name. She pushed a button that selected the mobile suit and watched as the screen in front of her flashed on and was in a Mock Catapult launch of a ship.

The Freedom launched from the ship in the simulator and it was up against another Gundam type which Lilly says it's Freedom's rival the Destiny Gundam. She clicked a series of buttons and the freedom threw both beam rifles away and then drew both Beam sabers. She hit the controls forward and the freedom launched towards the Destiny, which it placed its beam rifle on its back and pulled out it's large anti ship beam sword and flew towards her Freedom. When both Gundam types met in the middle they began swinging, parrying, and thrusting their beam sabers at each other like they were dancing with each other. The two then quickly flew a couple yards away from each other, Lilly panting from the short beam saber skirmish, "this is gonna be tough" she thought to herself while panting. She sheathed the beam sabers back and grabbed her two beam rifles from the ground and smirked. "Let's see you handle me with range attacks" she said while pulling the controlles back making he mobile suit walk back. She then pushed on the foot pedals which made it jump and the thrusters started making the wings spread out for her to maneuver and be more agile then the destiny that was on the ground. The Destiny also sheathed its large Anti-ship beam sword then grabbed its beam rifle; it soon followed up in the air and hovered in front of her. Both mobile suits waited for each other to make the next move. Until the destiny reached for its shoulder cauldron and pulled out the beam boomerang and threw it at Lilly. The female wolf looked at it shocked and quickly dodged it until something happened. In her eyes she saw something like a purple seed falling then smashing to bits as it hit an invisible ground.

Her once beautiful violet eyes turned a dark purple and pupils went small and looked lifeless. She made a war cry and clicked a series of buttons, the freedom launched its DRAGOON's from its wings and it went after the destiny and at once all fired rapidly at the destiny. The ZAFT Gundam type mobile suit began dodging all the attacks and even tried to destroy the DRAGOON's but failed as one shot its arm off followed by the legs. Lilly flew towards it beam saber drawn and made another war cry and went past the mobile suit while the beam saber sliced threw the Destiny Gundam like a hot knife through butter. The white wolf turned her Freedom around and watched as the Destiny in two pieces fell to the earth, before it impact the Destiny exploded into colors of red, orange and yellow. Lilly stared at the screen as her eye went to normal, her forehead full of sweat and she was panting as she was for the first time went into seed mode with out noticing. "I… I won?" she asked not remembering what happened through out the battle on the simulation. Her violet eyes scanned the points that were still counting and became shocked as it counted 10 000 points her highest, higher score then Kate and Garth points combine. "Ten thousand points?" she thought while in shock. Her ears perked as she heard clapping from behind, she stood up and looked at the door seeing Winston, a man with brown shoulder length hair, he stood 5'8 a inch taller then Winston, he had brown eyes and he was smiling at her progress on the simulator. Beside the man was a pink haired woman who stood at least 3 inches smaller then the man, her eye color was violet like herself. "Dad?" she asked while getting out of the simulator and walking up to them, "who are these two?" she asked. Winston placed a hand on her shoulder and stood beside her, "Lilly" he called out to her, "I would like you to meet ZAFT chairman Kira Yamato and his wife the captain of the restored ship the Minerva Captain Lacus Yamato" he introduced the two figures. Lilly bowed making her hair cover her left eye, "it's a pleasure to meet the Chairman and his wife especially the chairman who is a veteran of the first and second C.E. war" she said while smiling, her tail wagged side to side as she was excited to meet her hero Kira Yamato.

Kira chuckled and held out his hand, "it's always a pleasure to meet a fan of mine" he commented. Lilly shook his hand and the four walked out of the simulator room and head down the hall to the cafeteria. Kira was the first to break the silence after two minutes of silence of walking; "I thought there would be more Winston" he looked over at Winston with a questioning glare. Winston cleared his throat.

"There is, but the other three are sleeping" Winston said then looked at Kira. "My wife Eve is probably waking them up" he said before walking in the cafeteria. Winston sat down with only a coffee followed by Lilly, the chairman looked at Lilly questioning. "You don't eat a lot do you?" he asked her, Lilly looked at him and nodded, "no I don't eat a lot I don't feel hungry after going on the simulator" she said softly before drinking her coffee. Kira chuckled and watched as his wife Lacus came back with their breakfast.

"So chairman Kira I understand they don't have to pilot any mass produced models do they?" Winston asked after taking a sip of his coffee. The man chuckled and took a small sip of tea; "no I already placed some Gundam type in a hanger about 4 that they can choose" he placed a sheet of paper of the list of the mobile suits. Vincent looked at it and then at the chairmen. "These are the models used in the 1st CE war while this fourth one here was used late in the 1st CE war?" he asked. Kira Yamato nodded and smirked.

"The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider those three can be used by the other three but her" he pointed to Lilly who was still drinking her coffee peacefully. "I want her to pilot the Providence the mobile suit that has the DRAGOON's she is a perfect candidate for the mobile suit" Kira explained. Winston sighed and looked in his mug, "you found out already?" he asked him. Chairman Yamato nodded and smirked. "Yes she is a Super coordinator like I was in the previous two wars, she can handle the DRAGOON's but she needs to control her seed mode abit more" he finished before finishing his coffee.

"What are you boys talking about?" a voice from behind the chairman asked. Winston chuckled and smiled at his wife eve, "Eve I want you too meet Chairman Yamato and his wife Captain Yamato of the Minerva" he greeted them to her wife. Winston bowed and walked in followed by three sleepy wolves, "sorry I'm late Winston and Mr. Chairman but I had to get three heavy sleeping wolves from bed" she said while pointing to the three wolves. Winston chuckled again and saw how shaken Humphrey was and tired; "eve used a threat on you Humphrey?" he asked him. Humphrey gave him a tired look and nodded; "wouldn't give me 5 minutes of sleep" he said while pouring himself a coffee and grabbing a piece of toast. Winston chuckled and looked at the ZAFT chairman. "Mr. Yamato this is Humphrey, over there is Garth and my oldest Kate" Winston introduced the rest of the three Wolf-Coordinators. "Well Kate is the younger of the two girls but I call her oldest because she acts more mature" he explained.

Kira chuckled and looked at Lilly and saw that she had somehow grabbed her sketchbook and began drawing a Turtle in her sketchbook. He smiled; "I see you like turtles" he said with another chuckle. The white she wolf looked at him and smiled while nodding; "yup I love turtles I think they're cute" she said while giggling, "this one is an alligator snapping turtle" she showed him the sketch and chuckled seeing the turtle in her sketchbook. "It's impressive" he comment making Lilly blush.

He looked at Winston, "we should leave you know we got the mobile suits in a hanger at a newly rebuilt PLANT the Junius seven" he said before getting up and leaving followed by lacus yamato. Winston looked at eve, "Eve get them in the ZAFT red uniforms" he ordered her before leaving himself. Eve watched him leave and chuckled, "alright you four I got your uniforms in your change room so get your keesters over their NOW" she ordered them with a stern look. The four nodded and left the room in such a hurry to the change room.

Outside the colony a large ship was watching the colony; it was undetected by neither the colony nor the Minerva. This ship was large and had its mirage Colloid on making the ship utterly invisible from sight. This ship was a Girty Lue class ship, named the Destiny. In the bridge of the ship a man in a pure white uniform, wearing a mask sat on a chair looking at the colony with a bored expression in his eyes which was hidden by a mask. His hair was brownish-red, if he stood up he would be 5'9, though he is a Coordinator he too is a veteran of 2nd CE war.

"General Asuka" called a man from radar, "the Minerva is now starting to move to the Junius Seven Plant" he said. Shinn smirked and looked at the two front drivers; "alright you can go and get my new pilots up here I must brief them on our objective" he ordered. The two drivers saluted and their ship started moving also, slowly following the Minerva.

Couple minutes passed and three figures walked in the bridge wearing Punk clothing, one of them stood 5'7 Grey fur and blue eyes, the second a mix of black and brown fir and stood 5'3, the third figure stood 5'5, a little chubby, grey fur like the first and brown eyes. Shinn smirked as he stared at his wolf coordinators which he bribed several scientists to make. But these wolf Coordinators are different to make them still alive, they rely on a drug to keep them alive and help them last several hours in the battlefield. These wolves - super soldiers that rely on drugs to keep them alive are called Wolf Extended soldiers.

"Salty, Shaky and Mooch" shinn said gladly and pushed a button showing a few holograms of G type Mobile suits. "Of course by now you three know your objective when we get to the newly rebuilt Junius Seven" he said, the three wolves nodded and the tallest smirked. "Yeah what about it" Salty asked with a smirk; shinn cleared his throat and chuckled. "these mobile suits were used in the first war created by the Earth alliance late into the war salty since you like Melee weapons on a mobile suit you can take this one the Forbidden armed with a Scylla beam cannon and a scythe" he said then looked at mooch; "you can pilot the Calamity a G type mobile suit that is armed with long range beam weaponry, Two beam shoulder cannons, a bazooka, and a composite shield with beam rifles attached to it" he said making mooch smirk also, glad he was being given a heavy weapons long range Mobile suit. Finally shinn's eyes fell upon Shaky; "you are being given the transformable Raider Gundam a mobile suit that is armed with two beam cannons, this Gundam hammer and it can transform into this hawk mode" he said to shaky who smiled evilly. Shinn walked up to them before pressing a button showing another mobile suit model this one was Grey and had a large circular pack on it's back with strange weapons on it. "This Providence Gundam is mine" he said as he looked at them. "Armed with the DRAGOON's system only I believe I can pilot and use we can win this war and put an end to the Yamato regime in the coordinator government, if he doesn't surrender after we capture these mobile suits you know what happens next" he smirked at his three boys. "We blow them with the Nukes carried by our Peace Maker Squadron" Salty finished making a chuckle right after then made a smirk

Shinn nodded and saluted to his three boys, they saluted back. "For our blue and pure world" he said the LOGOS and Blue Cosmo's motto.

Three days of traveling the Minerva finally docked in a hanger in Junius Seven. Kira was the first to leave, followed his wife Lacus, then the wolf-coordinators and their scientists guardians. The group took a jeep to the military base; when they arrived the group were escorted to a large hanger labeled Hanger 7, Kira stopped in front of it and looked at the wolf-coordinators. "this hanger houses your designated mobile suits I hope you'll like them it took me quite a while to rebuild them and upgrade their O.S. to meet modern standards" he said before turning and pressed in a code on a pad lock. The large doors open and the four wolves walked in the hanger and watched in awe as the hanger lights turned on revealing three Gundam type mobile suits on one side and a special type Gundam on the other side laying down. (imagine Contract with the devil playing in the background if you don't know what it is search up Gundam seed destiny: Contract with the Devil in youtube) chairmen yamato smiled and walked in the center and turned to the four wolves; "GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X252 Forbidden, GAT-X370 Raider, these thee mobile suits belong to you Kate, Garth and Humphrey" he said to the three, then his eyes fell on Lilly. "And you my dear" he called out as he looked over at a grey mobile suit; "this is ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam" he said as he looked back to the white wolf. "This mobile suit is armed with the DRAGOON's system which I believe you can pilot this mobile suit because... you and I are alike we can go into Seed mode and we can both control these weapons with our brain waves" he commented which made Lilly blush. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders smiling softly, "so what do you think?" he asked. "Think you can handle the DRAGOON's in real life?" he finished his question.

She nodded and smiled at her designated mobile suit. "I can do it even though it's not the freedom but I am sure I can do it" she said confidently. This made Kira chuckled and the group left while the guards walked in to guard the mobile suits. The group continued walking along the hangers that lined the base, Kira explaining the mobile suits. Some old models some new models. "And this here is a newer mobile suit I designed for ZAFT it's a ZGMF-1805 LEO" he turned to his companions. "Don't underestimate its size it's more fast, agile and powerful then a standard DAGGER mobile suit" he finished. He gestured his arms towards another hanger; "shall we continue?" he asked. The group nodded and they walked towards another hanger to continue their tour of Base 01 of Junius Seven.

A military Truck drove in the base, in the back compartment of the truck sat four individuals. Three wolf coordinators who were fumbling with tiny vials of an unknown Liquid. The fourth an actual coordinator who had his mask off which showed his rouge eyes, he smirked and looked at his boys. "Alright we're here" he said before getting up with a ruck sack. He hopped out first followed by Mooch, Salty then Shaky. The four walked up to the hanger, shinn had a Fake ID and the codes so he slid the ID in the slot then typed in the code. When the doors open he threw the sack on the ground, and the three Wolf Coordinators rummaged in the sack pulling out an assault rifle, two Machine Pistols and two regular pistols; Salty smirked as he took the assault rifle and inserted a 50 round magazine; mooch grabbed two of the machine pistols with 30 clips each. Shaky took the regular pistol with a 15 round magazine; he reached in his back pocket and unfolded a 7 inch bladed knife. Shinn smirked and looked into the hanger at the un-expecting guards; "boys" he called to the three wolves in front of him. "Go play for abit. The three wolves looked at each other and smirked before getting up, running and began their massacre of the guards. The door closed behind shinn to block out the sounds of guns and screams of pains of the guards as they were being slaughtered.

After a mere five minutes passed the guns had stopped and shaky ran to salty; "Salty?" he called out. Salty looked over at shaky and nodded and the group ran to their designated mobile suits, Salty took the Forbidden, Mooch the Calamity, and Shaky the Raider. "All systems green and weapons free" mooch said as his mobile suit turned on and getting up. "Phase one completed and getting ready for phase two" shaky said as his Raider stood up. Shinn chuckled as he walked up to the Providence; he walked up a ramp then jumped in the cockpit. He turned the mobile suit on and stood it up. "Well boys lets get out of here" he said as he walked to the door before punching it open, which was a bad idea because the alarm went off.

The group looked around confused as the alarm went off; Lilly looked behind her as soldiers were running to the hanger. "It's coming from Hanger six" one soldier said; as the dust cleared their stood Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden and behind them was the Providence. "Calamity, Raider Forbidden?" a soldier looked at the three in shocked.

"Alright lets split up and do some damage before they send out mobilesuits" shaky said then looked at Raider, "Shaky you take the right" he ordered then at the calamity, "mooch you take the left I'll go center" he finished before hitting the controlles full throttle.

"Some one report?" chairman yamato ordered, still confused about the situation. "Sir!" one mechanic called to him. "They're the models we upgraded" he said; "some one's taking them" he finished before running to a hanger. Kira looked at him shocked "they what?" he said before looking at the four wolves. "Get to the shelters now it's too dangerous" he said before walking to a bunker. "Get captain lacus yamato to launch the impulse with my meyrin as its pilot" he ordered an officer.

Lacus hung up the phone and looked at her second in command; "launch the impulse" she ordered. The second in command nodded and picked up a phone; "Meryin Hawke we need you on impulse now" he ordered as his voice echoed all over the ship's halls. While at the base Humphrey and lilly was seperated from the others, they took the wrong derection and almost had a GINN fall ontop of them. "Humphrey are you okay?" she asked worridly; the grey wolf smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine" he answered before looking around seeing an intact mobile suit a LEO' "come on I think we can take them. Lilly nodded and followed him to the Mobile suit; lilly was behind the seat that Humphrey sat in as the two were in the LEO's cockpit. The screens turned on including the targeting computers and the retanguler mono camera senser turned on. Humphrey pushed the joystick forward and pushed down a foot peddle and the mobile suit stood up.

As they stood up they saw Raider turned towards them, the two gasped in surprised after being seen. Shaky glared and aimed his beam rifle and fired, humphrey pressed a foot peddle again and moved both joysticks to the left making the Leo jump aside, he then hit the sticks foreword ,aking the Leo shoulder cheking the gundam type mobile suit knocking the beam rifle out of it's hand. Shaky growled in frusteration and landed on his feet of the mobile suit; "bastard" he said beofre pressing a button making the raider pull out a short beam sabre. Humphrey quickly countered by pressing a button letting the LEO pull out it's beam sabre out from it's hips, he then pushed the stick foreward which shaky to countered as he did the same. The two mobile suits began thrusting, parrying and slashin their beam sabres at eachother like a dance before the two jumped back. Humphrey panting watched in amazement as the mobile suit infront of him got back into fighting position. Then his radar went off and he and lilly looked to the left screen frightened and awestruck as the forbidden came to assist its comrade. "SHAKY!" salty called out to his comrade as his mobilesuit has its large scyth drawn. Humphrey tried to dodge the weapon but was too late as the LEO's right arm was cut off and he landed on the mobile suit's rear. He looked at lilly with fear and alittle tears, lilly looked at him also with tears streaming out. "Good bye humphrey" she said as she hugged him from behind both waiting for their death.

A second passed it never came, the two opened their eyes as the Raider and the Calamity stood back looking at something. They looked to their right and saw a plane that folded up, then a pair of legs joined with the folded fighter, followed by an upper torso and a mechanism that gave this mysterious mobile suit wings. Lilly looked at it shocked; "the…" Kira looked at the screen in a bunker with Winston, eve, Kate and Humphrey. Kira smirked as the mobile suit turned red and pulled out two large anti-ship swords. "ZGMF-X56S with Sword shroud Impulse Gundam" he said as the Impulse gundam joined the two sword's together making a double bladed sword then spun it in its hands and got into fighting stance. Meyrin looked at the two mobile suits with a death glare at them; "What are you doing here?" she asked, "Are you trying to start another one? ANOTHER WAR?" she yelled as she attacked the two mobile suits.

**Cliffhanger heh ^^ bet you hate me now XD well this is how some series ends an episode of Gundam seed with a cliffhanger. Anyways you know the drill Read and Review please and no flames ^^ wow this was the longest chapter I've wrote ever XD well see you next chapter ^^**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey I don't know but I'm in Shute fuckin writers block and i don't know how to write the rest of the chapters for them and might need help... I don't care how you help me wether it's an RP or just chip in ideas but I need some monster help so if you want to help either in an RP or chip in ideas it does not matter to me just leave a review and just a fair warning I do most of my RP's on Facebook so yeah.. Like I said, if you want to help leave a review if you want to RP or just chip in ideas thanks**


End file.
